Fire In The Snow
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: If he hadn't crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty... However, he had loved her since the very first time he laid his eyes on her. .:OneShot:.


Made for the "Candles" challenge at Fan Flashworks on LJ! Hope you all like it! Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: ASOIAF belongs to G. R. R. Martin.

* * *

_**Fire In The Snow **_

Rhaegar couldn't help but to feel guilty about everything that happened to her. If it wasn't for him… His father wouldn't have kidnapped her. If he hadn't crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty, if he had picked his own wife… But he couldn't bring himself to think of that. Lyanna… Was something special. He had loved her since the very first time he laid his eyes on her.

However, now guilt was rotting him from the inside. He was considered as the most intelligent man on the realm, and he did know his father all too well, so why, for the Dragons, had he been so foolish?

Sighing, he stopped at the door. After a moment of hesitation, he knocked.

"Yes?" came her sweet but strong voice from the inside.

"It's Rhaegar."

"Oh, come in."

Her harsh tone always made him change his mind, but he just couldn't.

As he entered, the scene in front of him made his heart stop for a moment. She was sat on the chair, reading a heavy book with only candlelight to illuminate it. Her hair and eyes seemed even darker on the dim light. Her beauty was just stunning, no one could stand next to her. Not Elia Martell. Not even Cersei Lannister.

"Is there anything in particular you want from me?"

"Don't treat me like that."

She didn't take her eyes from the book.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, may I help you with anything at all?"

Rhaegar felt like hurting her just to see if she would respond to him better.

"Don't do that to me, Lyanna."

She shot him an infuriated look.

"I believed in you, Rhaegar. I believed you when you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me or my family. But you had no courage to stand against your father. You fear him. Now, my brother and my father are dead. My little brother and my fiancé are rebelling against the king."

Rhaegar clenched his fists at the mentioning of Robert Baratheon. He just loathed the man.

Lyanna got up from her chair. Rhaegar was way taller than her, but she wasn't, by any means, intimidated by him.

"You are just a coward."

Rhaegar couldn't help but smile.

"No one ever had courage enough to tell me that."

"A coward surrounded by even more cowards. You would not last a day on a northern winter."

"I never said you were wrong, Lyanna, daughter of the dire wolf."

He approached her even more.

"Step away from me." she said, placing her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her.

Her efforts were in vain, though. She might not fear him, but he was still stronger than her.

"I tried my best, and I apologize for it not being enough. However, that was the last time you mentioned the Baratheon in front of me."

Her grey eyes seemed to mock of him.

"At least he is not afraid of the Mad King."

That was just too much for him to take in one night. He roughly pulled her back, making her sit on the desk's surface. The book she was reading fell loudly into the floor. He kissed her forcefully, but she responded with equal intensity. He could feel her hands grabbing his shirt with almost desperation, as if she was pleading him not to leave her.

"Rhaegar, the candles." She whispered, seeing his hands had landed on the knocked objects. The flames were still lit, and they seemed to be burning him.

"Fire never bothered me, as I'm sure snow never bothered you."

She took one of his hands, slowly analysing it. She was sure the fire had touched it, but there was no mark on his skin that showed so. It was like… magic. Dragon's magic. Not taking her eyes from the dark depths of violet ones, she placed the hand she was holding on her back, where the bounds and knots of her dress began.

Rhaegar lost no time on understanding what she wanted from him, since it was what he also needed so desperately.

"Lyanna…" he whispered as he kissed her elbows passionately.

"Don't let him take me." she begged in a very quiet tone. She was never one to succumb to feelings, but she had never felt so helpless before.

Truth was, she had lied to him. She didn't care at all about being kidnapped, but that was not the way she imagined. Daydreaming was never something she used to do, but with him she felt like a little girl. She wanted to run away with him, somewhere so far no one would ever find them.

"I will not." He answered.

Her blue dress fell to the floor, as forgotten as the book she once tried to feel interested in. Rhaegar wished he could see her, but the candles' flames had already given up on fighting him and decided to just disappear. However, as long as he could touch her, seeing was secondary.

His hands travelled her body, feeling every centimetre of her creamy skin. They took more time at her breasts, pressing the mounds in a way that made her moan in a whispered way. His thumbs teased her nipples, making them as hard as possible. He, then, replaced his thumb with his mouth.

Lyanna entangled her fingers on his hair, pulling it as he made her feel more and more pleasure. He pushed her, making her lie on the table, as his mouth explored her body heading south. When it reached her most intimate place, she screamed his name.

"Rhaegar!"

He loved to hear her desperate tone saying his name. That it was how it was supposed to be. She was his, and no one else's. Unknotting the ties on his pants, he hovered on top of her.

He wished he could see her dark eyes now, what type of feelings would be burning on them.

He entered her in one swift move, meeting the warmth his body had grown to miss so desperately.

"Lyanna." He groaned on her ear.

She crossed her legs on his torso, bringing him closer to her.

"I love you, Rhaegar." She said as her orgasm threatened to explode.

"I love you too, my Lyanna."

* * *

He lit up the candles again, and was finally able to see his loved one. She was already asleep, all covered by furry blankets. She looked like a goddess as she slept. He laughed. She never looked so serene while awake, her eyes were always trying to pierce his very soul.

Sitting by her side, he passed his hand through her tick hair, undoing the naturally formed tangles.

He wished his father never made him marry Princess Elia. He wished the Targaryen had been friendlier toward the Stark. On those imagined perfect conditions, he would have been able to marry Lyanna. She would have never been engaged to the brute Baratheon, she would have been his all along.

Sighing, he let such thoughts go. He had no power to change the past. However, he did have the power to change the future.

* * *

The cry of the baby echoed through the walls, so loud as such small lungs could achieve. Lyanna cried along with the little being that had just left her womb. Gods, how she loved him already! The knowledge that she wouldn't be able to see him grow up made the pain in her heart even more overwhelming.

"Ned." She called for her little brother.

"I'm here, sister." He took her hand in his, trying to pass her a security he just couldn't feel.

"Promise me, Ned. Promise me you will take care of him as if he was your own."

"Nonsense, Lyanna. You know I will love him even more, because he is yours."

The tears running down her cheeks disturbed him greatly. He had never seen his sister crying before.

"Promise me you will not tell anyone who is his father. I just want him to be happy."

"I promise, Lyanna. You have my word."

"Thank you."

Ned hugged her, seeing the light in her eyes was slowly disappearing.

"Winter is coming, my brother, but his revenge will be achieved by Fire and Blood."

Her last words would haunt Ned forever.


End file.
